


Collector and Bodyguard

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I love this arabian-inspired ship so much, Lilac Cookie for Cookie Run 2K19-2K20, Lilac is mute headcanon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/non-con tag just in case, Still salty for Lilac Cookie as NPC, TW: Implied/referenced non-con, Tw: Alcohol-induced violence, Yogurt Cream Cookie is a pillow princess bottom change my mind, Yogurt Cream and Lilac talk using language sign headcanon, kinda cheesy but cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: Lilac Cookie SIEMPRE está atento a su amo, incluso en aquellos momentos donde no debería estarlo.





	Collector and Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Otro one-shot, y otra vez, los personajes cometerán la afilación deliciosa (si saben a lo que me refiero owo)  
Mis víctimas son el coleccionista y su guardaespaldas NPC.

Era un agradable día soleado en Yogurca; los viajeros iban y salían del puerto, los mercaderes se preparaban para abrir sus puestos, y los turistas iban y venían recorriendo locales y tiendas de toda la zona.  
En un hermoso palacio, el día apenas comenzaba. Un alto hombre moreno de cortos cabellos violeta se desplazaba con sigilo por los corredores del mismo, preparándolo todo para el despertar de su señor. Entre preparar el desayuno, poner la mesa, abrir los grandes ventanales y ordenar los tesoros de su amo, no demoró más que un par de horas. Tras terminar sus deberes, subió las escaleras centrales, con rumbo a la habitación de su señor.  
Se plantó frente a una hermosa puerta de madera clara con tallados de distintos colores y tocó 4 veces.  
-Puedes pasar Lilac-ordenó la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz suave y aterciopelada.  
Empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación.  
La cama, de lujosas sábanas y mantas, estaba desordenada; las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero los cortinajes no parecían haber sido sacudidos. El cuerpo en la cama se removió, estirándose con pereza  
El moreno llamado Lilac saludó a su joven amo con una reverencia. El joven, de largos cabellos lila claro, piel tostada, y brillantes ojos de la misma tonalidad, se sentó en la cama y movió su mano en un gesto de saludo.  
Lilac se apresuró y ayudó a levantar a su señor, acomodándole el cabello en una larga coleta.  
-¿Mi baño está preparado?-preguntó el joven, a lo que el sirviente asintió-Excelente, puedes retirarte a terminar tus otras tareas-comandó el pelilargo, a lo que el mudo sirviente asintió y se retiró de la habitación de su amo.

La rutina del joven amo era la misma todos los días: Después del baño, se debía servir el desayuno, y tras terminar de comer, Lilac le entregaba la correspondencia, tanto la personal como la de negocios.  
El joven amo iba bajando las escaleras con su típica elegancia de siempre, abanicándose producto del sofocante calor del desierto. Apenas se sentó en la mesa, y tras un simple chasquido de dedos, los platos empezaron a aparecer.  
Frutas de diversos colores y sabores, té de menta fresca, semillas y frutos secos bañados con miel, arroz con leche y canela frescos.  
Todas esas delicias dispuestas para el joven amo.  
Mientras este comía, Lilac solo observaba desde la más respetuosa distancia; él había desayunado junto al resto de la servidumbre, así como ya bañarse y prepararse para el día.  
El resto de la mañana fue bastante normal; tras terminar de leer la correspondencia, y no encontrar nada interesante o apremiante en las cartas, decidió tomarse el día con bastante calma.   
El joven amo estaba en el jardín de su palacio, disfrutando de la fresca sombra de la terraza, cuando su fiel sirviente vino a verle.  
-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó. Lilac le hizo entrega de una carta: Un sobre de delicado color lila, con un suave perfume de jazmín-¿Por qué no me entregaste esta?-espetó. Lilac hizo unos gestos con sus manos-Oh, llegó hace poco; entiendo.  
Lilac era mudo; no de nacimiento, sino por las circunstancias.   
Circunstancias oscuras, tristes y crueles, que solo su joven amo sabía.  
Por eso, el coleccionista había aprendido a usar las manos y las señas para comunicarse, creando letras y palabras de manera sencilla.  
Llevaban años con el sistema.  
Desde pequeños.  
Bastante cómodo en su opinión.  
El joven abrió el sobre y empezó a leer; no pudo evitar entornar los ojos.  
-Ugh, aparentemente tengo que ir a una “cita de negocios”...ese mercader de cuarta me sigue insistiendo…-resopló frustrado.  
Lilac se encogió de hombros e hizo algunos movimientos rápidos con las manos.  
-Ugh, ¿de verdad tengo que ir?¡Pero no quiero!-bufó cual niño pequeño, alargando la “o” por un breve rato.  
Lilac solo sonrió e hizo un breve gesto con la mano derecha.  
-¡Bien, iré!¡Pero solo por cortesía, no porque quiera!-escupió molesto, cruzándose de brazos.  
Lilac no pudo evitar sonreír ante los pucheros de su señor.

El joven coleccionista y su guardaespaldas iban caminando por las calles de Yogurca hasta llegar a una hermosa mansión.  
De impresionantes 3 pisos, altas palmeras alrededor de un gran lago, y varios guardias plantados en la entrada.  
El guardaespaldas tocó la puerta y unas sirvientas los recibieron. El coleccionista pudo pasar con facilidad, pero los guardias de la mansión le impidieron el paso a Lilac.  
-L-lo sentimos, pe-pero solo el señor Y-Yogurt Cream pue-puede pasar-habló nerviosa una de ellas.  
-¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!¡¡SIN MI GUARDAESPALDAS NO ENTRO!!-chilló colérico Yogurt Cream.  
Lilac lo tocó suavemente en el hombro y el pelilargo volteó a verlo; hubo un rápido y sutil juego de manos de parte del guardaespaldas.  
-Hum, está bien, te haré caso-suspiró molesto.  
El pelilargo se perdió en la entrada de la gran casa, y las puertas de la misma fueron cerradas en la cara de Lilac.  
El guardaespaldas volteó y se retiró.

Yogurt Cream caminaba con la más increíble tranquilidad, así como con precaución; no era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de invitaciones, pero había que estar atento.  
El pasillo de elegante mármol blanco se le hizo tan eterno.  
Llegó al final de este, a una hermosa terraza soleada. Un alto y fornido hombre de piel pálida, cabello rojo largo y ojos amarillos como el ámbar lo recibió. Usaba una larga túnica negra con detalles rojizos.  
-¡Oh, bienvenido!-saludó el hombre con una gran sonrisa.  
-Por favor absténgase de hacer plática social señor Saffron-espetó severo Yogurt Cream-Vine solo por negocios, y ya no sé como decirle, y se lo he dicho en TODOS los tonos, que NO acepto casarme con usted.  
-¡Vaya, así que aún se niega a aceptarme!¡Al mayor prestamista de Yogurca!¡Alguien que puede financiar todos sus viajes para buscar sus tan queridos tesoros!-escupió con diversión. Yogurt Cream hizo una mueca de enfado-¡Oh, qué modales los míos!¡Siéntese!¡Tengo un magnífico vino tinto traído directamente del Bosque Milenario!¡Una delicia al paladar!  
Al ver que no había caso en insistir, o al menos no con su “pretendiente” estado sobrio, Yogurt Cream decidió recurrir a la arcaica estrategia de emborracharlo y negociar su libertad; un plan tan simple no podía salir mal.

La simple cita se extendió hasta la noche; Saffron estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la hermosa mesa de madera producto de la borrachera, mientras Yogurt Cream solo revolvía la copa sin mayor motivación; quería irse a dormir.  
-Y...señor Saffron…¿ha pensado en buscar a alguien más aceptable para desposar?-inquirió el coleccionista con una mueca curiosa-Porque usted es un hombre realmente atractivo e importante; estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien de mayor valor que un simple coleccionista-espetó con una sonrisita.  
La clásica estrategia de levantarle la moral para buscar un mejor prospecto.  
Nunca falla.  
Una estridente carcajada escapó de los labios del pelirrojo ebrio.  
Algo estaba por pasar.  
-¡Mi querido Yogurt Cream!-rió, mientras se le acercaba-¡¿CREES QUE EMBRIAGARME Y HABLARME BONITO IBA A BENEFICIARTE!?¡¡¿¿DE VERDAD ME CREES TAN ESTÚPIDO!!??-sus berridos producto del alcohol y la furia hacían que el joven pelilila temblara de nervios.  
La estrategia falló.  
Sintió un fuerte tirón de cabello, y ya estaba acorralado en una pared.  
Saffron sacó una hermosa aunque cruel cimitarra corta. Deslizó la hoja del sable contra la mejilla del coleccionista, dejando una pequeña aunque sanguinolenta marca.  
-Mírate...tan frágil...serías un bonito concubino…¡Quizás tengas suerte y trabajes en un burdel!¡Si es que no te matan primero!-rió sardónico.  
Yogurt Cream tembló y trató de morderse los labios, reprimiendo el gimoteo de miedo  
-¿Qué se sentirá...cogerse a un simple concubino?-preguntó Saffron con mueca curiosa.  
Deslizó sus toscas manos alrededor de las piernas y cintura de Yogurt Cream.  
El joven estaba aterrado.  
Debía actuar.  
-¡¡¡LILAC!!!-gritó tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.  
Antes de que Saffron lanzara una burla en su contra, este había sido azotado al suelo y sentía el frío y filo del metal muy cerca de la vena yugular; un solo movimiento y era degollado.  
Lilac miraba al hombre con una expresión fría, aunque cruel; nadie se metía con su amo, si él estaba presente. Acercó uno de sus fieles chakram al cuello de Saffron, causándole un corte suave.

Por supuesto Lilac NUNCA abandonó la mansión, solo fue una distracción.  
Fue fácil subir por las techumbres y vigilar desde una alta posición, viendo todas las interacciones entre su amo y aquel Saffron.  
Cuando este último empezó a acercarse al joven con otras intenciones, sintió la furia carcomer su ser, y cuando intentó aprovecharse para lastimarlo, ya era hora de interferir.  
Solo bastó un grito de su amo.  
La mansión de Saffron se volvió un caos; no fue difícil para Lilac ir y enfrentarse a los guardias, solo bastó algo de energía extra para noquear algunos, e incluso matar a otros  
La amenaza quedó implícita aunque clara: Si se metían con Yogurt Cream, la muerte sería su único destino.  
Yogurt Cream y su guardaespaldas volvieron al palacio del primero en aparente silencio. Subieron al baño del joven amo y Lilac se dedicó de prepararle la bañera; Yogurt Cream necesitaba calma.  
Vertió unas sales de baños de jazmín y violeta, los perfumes favoritos de su amo, y tras esperar a que se mezclaran, condujo al joven a la misma. Lo ayudó a desvestirse y con suma delicadeza, lo introdujo en la tina.  
Yogurt Cream se soltó el cabello, dejándolo caer libre y grácil en el agua; Lilac cogió algunos mechones y frotó una barra de shampoo de lirio, para lavarlos.  
-Gracias por salvarme Lilac-murmuró el coleccionista con una suave sonrisa-Estoy realmente agradecido de lo que hiciste por mí.  
El moreno de corto cabello se encogió de hombros y sonrió solamente, Yogurt Cream solo rió ante aquel gesto; el silencio de su guardaespaldas le reconfortaba.

Ya era algo tarde, y estaba demasiado cansado (al menos mentalmente) como para comer, así que prefirió saltarse la cena e irse a la cama; mañana mandaría a recalentar la comida, no era tan difícil.  
Se acostó en su lujosa cama y se estiró perezoso en ella, dejando que el sonido de las olas al romper cerca de la costa lo relajase.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Esto era el colmo...  
¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO?!  
Se llevó una de sus almohadas al rostro y se azotó contra esta, balbuceando “duermete, duermete” una y otra vez…  
Al ver que no había caso, solo suspiró apesadumbrado.  
¿Y si leía algo para distraerse?  
No era mala idea…  
Oh, pero Lilac probablemente ya estaría dormido; no se atrevía a molestarlo, pues ya tuvo bastante con lo de hoy…  
Prefirió ir por su cuenta.  
Se levantó de su cama, se acomodó una bata de delicada seda, y salió de su habitación, yendo con sigilo hacia su biblioteca.

La biblioteca era de su padre, un famoso escribano; él fue quien le enseñó el sistema de las manos a él y a Lilac siendo muy pequeños.  
El lugar seguía impecable, pues gustaba de ir ahí para relajarse; una taza de té negro hubiese venido de maravillas, pero ya no importaba, solo necesitaba distraerse.  
Prendió una de las lámparas de aceite de la habitación, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su guardaespaldas, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó Yogurt Cream con voz siseante y curiosa.  
Lilac apuntó a uno de los libreros y empezó otro de sus juegos de manos.  
-¿Estabas ordenando?¡¿Tan tarde?!¡¿Acaso no duermes?!-preguntó legítimamente asustado el joven coleccionista. Lilac hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano izquierda, así como negar con la cabeza.  
El corazón del coleccionista se conmovió.  
-¿Pesadillas?-preguntó-¿Por eso no duermes?-el guardaespaldas asintió. Yogurt Cream extendió sus brazos en un gesto de consuelo-Ven aquí-ordenó.  
Lilac no tuvo más opción que obedecer, así que se acercó. No esperó dejarse envolver en los brazos delgados de su joven amo, así como recibir suaves caricias en su cabello. Se alejó un poco, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella tierna expresión de consuelo.  
-Tranquilo...todo estará bien…-sonrió Yogurt Cream-...ya nada malo te va a pasar...  
Quizás fue un simple impulso.  
Quizás ya llevaba demasiado tiempo albergando aquellos sentimientos.  
Quizás confundió el deber con su corazón.  
Pero ya era demasiado tiempo sintiendo aquella palpitación en el pecho.  
Sin pensarlo mucho, Lilac se estiró y rozó la punta de los labios de su amo en un tierno y suave beso.  
Fue un tierno toque, algo inocente y cariñoso.  
Yogurt Cream no mostró mucha resistencia; la suave sensación en sus labios le gustó mucho, más que cualquiera de sus otros muchos pretendientes.  
Lilac estiró sus brazos y envolvió suavemente la cintura de su joven amo; Yogurt Cream pegó un leve sobresalto, y Lilac retiró sus brazos, además de poner una expresión apenada.  
-N-no, perdoname...m-me asusté solamente…-murmuró el coleccionista con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Lilac se quedó quieto, en espera de una orden-P...puedes continuar…p-pero ve lento-pidió apenado.  
Lilac asintió y volvió a besarlo, en un movimiento suave y lento.  
El guardaespaldas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de su joven amo, acariciando por encima de la tela de la bata.  
Aquellos dedos hábiles le generaban algunos espasmos, y Yogurt Cream se dejaba recorrer por estas, en un lento ascender, desde la cintura hasta la espalda.  
-Ven…-murmuró Yogurt Cream-...hay un diván; podemos estar más cómodos...  
Lilac asintió y alzó a su joven amo en sus brazos; Yogurt Cream se abrazó de los hombros de su guardaespaldas y se dejó llevar al cómodo diván.  
Fue recostado en su espalda y Lilac se acostó encima de su joven amo; una nueva ronda de suaves y lentos besos inició, con la lengua del guardaespaldas deslizándose lenta y grácil en la boca del coleccionista,  
Yogurt Cream se dejaba acariciar por aquellas hábiles manos, mientras las suyas jugaban con el cabello de Lilac, acariciando aquellos suaves mechones violeta,  
Lilac dejó de besarlo miró a su joven amo con una expresión seria, hizo un gesto lento con la mano izquierda.  
-¿Q-quieres...des-desvestirme?-preguntó el pelilila sonrojado hasta la punta de la orejas. Lilac asintió, igual de sonrojado que su amo. Yogurt Cream lo pensó un breve instante, y terminó asintiendo lentamente.  
Lilac asintió y coló sus manos por el interior de la bata de su joven amo y acarició los rincones desnudos del cuerpo de este; cielos, la piel de Yogurt Cream era tan suave como su nombre lo indicaba, sin ninguna cicatriz o marca. Contrario a él, con su cuerpo lleno de marcas de peleas, cicatrices y cortes; incluso uno de sus brazos tenía un gran tatuaje que bajaba hasta su espalda.  
Yogurt Cream deslizó sus dedos contra el pecho de Lilac, delineando aquellas cicatrices con sus uñas; Lilac dejaba que el aire escapara de sus pulmones en forma de mudos gruñidos, frunciendo el entrecejo.   
Las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con lentitud y pereza, tomándose el tiempo con suma tranquilidad, como si nada más pasara.  
Yogurt Cream descendió sus manos hasta el pantalón de su guardaespaldas, deslizando el cinto de este.  
-¿P-puedo?-preguntó Yogurt Cream con timidez, y Lilac solo asintió, bastante sonrojado.  
El coleccionista deslizó tímido sus manos hasta el pantalón del contrario, deslizando el cinto fuera de la prenda y dejando que esta descendiera.   
Lilac era de buen cuerpo, desde sus hombros anchos hasta sus piernas musculosas; su miembro medio dormido yacía en medio de estas.  
Lilac imitó la acción de su joven amo y se deshizo de su pantalón de dormir: Un cuerpo delgado y elegante, de piernas estilizadas y cintura angosta. Tomó las caderas de su joven amo y las elevó lentamente, dejando su cavidad anal al descubierto.   
¡Oh cielos!¡Esto era demasiado!  
Lilac se detuvo y puso una mirada serena. Yogurt Cream estaba atónito.  
¿¡Era en serio?!¡¿Esperaba una orden suya en un momento como este?!  
-Puedes...continuar...no preguntes más-pidió sonrojado el pelilila, cubriendose el rostro con sus manos.  
Lilac estaba igual de apenado, pero terminó asintiendo de todas maneras.  
Sus manos apartaron los glúteos de su joven amo, dedicando un beso en toda la extensión, como si de una preciada joya se tratara. Su lengua se deslizó por aquella zona de forma lenta y pausada, acariciando cuanta piel pudiera. El coleccionista gemía, tratando de acallar sus gemidos y lloriqueos con el puño.  
La lengua de su guardaespaldas lo devoraba como una fruta exótica, pausado y con calma, pero también diligente y atento; como si apreciara la situación. Era inevitable que su espalda se arqueara ante cada caricia provocada por la boca contraria.  
Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos para Yogurt Cream, hasta que la lengua contraria se retiró de su cavidad anal de forma lenta.  
Lilac se separó y se acomodó sobre su amo, deslizando su miembro de manera lenta y tranquila, tratando de imponer un ritmo a la penetración en sí. Le dedicó una última mirada a su joven amo, su rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes.  
Yogurt Cream dejó escapar un suspiró.  
Aquella fue una hermosa visión.  
Una que quería perpetuar por el resto de su vida.  
Bastó un asentimiento de cabeza y un lento beso en los labios.  
-Hazlo-pidió con una suave sonrisa.  
Lilac sonrió, una expresión dulce y alegre. Devolvió el beso en la frente de su amo y procedió.  
La primera embestida fue muy suave y lenta, esperando paciente para adaptar a su joven amo a su miembro.  
Yogurt Cream dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo, intentando acostumbrarse a la penetración. Se acomodó contra el diván, moviendo su cuerpo con cuidado. Lilac le dedicaba varios besos en la frente, y no pudo evitar reír; a pesar de su frío exterior, era un hombre tierno, vaya sorpresa.  
-Puedes moverte-pidió el joven pelilila con tranquilidad-S-solo...ve lento…-pidió como último favor; Lilac solo asintió, dándole un último beso en la frente de su amo.  
Empezó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo pausado y constante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no asustar o lastimar a su joven amo; Yogurt Cream solo gemía quedo, moviendo sus caderas para sincronizar las contrarias. Sus manos se detuvieron en la espalda y los cabellos de Lilac, acariciando con cuidado y suavidad.  
Lilac empezó a acelerar sus movimientos de manera gradual, y el mete-saca se hizo más intenso; el diván rechinaba a medida que la velocidad de los movimientos aceleraban.  
Yogurt Cream solo gemía más agudo y fuerte, pero trataba de controlarse; no quería despertar a los demás en el palacio.  
Lilac acarició la cintura ajena, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba lentos besos y tiernas caricias en la piel ajena, mientras su compañero lloriqueaba producto del placer que sentía; Yogurt Cream había tenido varios amantes a lo largo de su juventud, hombres y mujeres que hacía lo imposible por cumplirle sus caprichos, trayéndole cuantas joyas y tesoros encontraran a su alcance, pero Lilac era diferente. Era alguien sencillo y no muy expresivo, pero su lazo se formó cuando pequeños, siendo criados juntos.  
Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas e intensas; los gemidos y jadeos del joven coleccionista eran más agudos y frecuentes, mientras Lilac solo hacía gestos de placer, mordiéndose los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo.   
El crujir del diván era más fuerte e intenso, sincronizando el tierno acto del par de amantes. Lilac dejó escapar un jadeo largo y airoso, alcanzando el orgasmo de manera repentina. Yogurt Cream se corrió a la par que su compañero, manchando sus vientres y parte de sus pechos.  
Fue como una ola abrumadora, pero tranquila.

Se quedaron quietos un rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lilac salió de manera lenta, tratando de que su compañero no se quejara del dolor. Yogurt Cream respingó un poco al sentir aquel vacío. Lilac solo lo miró preocupado e hizo un gesto rápido con su mano derecha.  
-Sí...estoy bien…-respondió el pelilila coleccionista con una pequeña y apenada sonrisa. Sintió el movimiento en su cuerpo, siendo alzado en brazos con suma facilidad.-¿A-dónde me llevas?-preguntó  
Lilac no contestó, y salió de la biblioteca, yendo con rumbo a la habitación de su joven amo.  
Lo depositó en la cama con cuidado.  
-¡No soy un bebé!-siseó algo enfadado, pero se quedó en silencio cuando Lilac se acomodó a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La respiración contraria le trajo una sensación de paz, similar a una brisa en el verano.   
Se dejó arrullar por ella, inhalando y exhalando al compás de Lilac, y sin proponérselo, cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante.  
Lilac sonrió y se abrazó más, dándole un suave beso en la sien derecha a su joven amo.  
-Descansa-murmuró en voz ronca y baja, cerrando sus ojos al instante, quedándose dormido también.


End file.
